The present invention relates to embodiments of an apparatus and method for indicating air disc brake pad wear. Vehicle brake pad friction material is consumed at different rates depending on the route traveled, the terrain of the route and the behavior of the driver. A vehicle maintenance technician needs to know when and if to replace the brake pads in a brake assembly. In a commercial vehicle, access to the brake pads may be hindered due to the location of the air disc brake assembly. Electronic sensors are generally expensive and difficult to retrofit in existing air disc brake assemblies. Wires for electronic sensors are frequently abraded or cut during use, giving false wear signals. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, easy to retrofit method and apparatus for indicating air disc brake pad wear that requires little to no modification of the air disc brake assembly.